


Three Into One

by crescent_gaia



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alpha!Armand, Beta!Louis, Bonding, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Lestat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: There is never a good time for bonding, especially when your beta might not like the omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> I have this set around the 1920s, even if I don't outright say it, so think of that as a backdrop. I hope that you enjoy. :)

Armand looked at the tree that he destroyed with his bare hands. He was on edge, more than usual, and Louis told him to go for a walk. He went, if only because Louis would have gone if he hadn’t, and this was where it ended. He knew it wasn’t rut, as he would be up in the bed he shared with Louis, but more that it was time. It was time to claim the omega that was his, even if neither of them fully acknowledged that they wanted each other, and a part of him worried on what it would do to Louis. The best course of action, the only course of action, would be to tell Louis and go from there. As he started his slow walk back up to the house, he could only hope that Louis would accept the omega as, deep down, he didn’t want to choose between either of the two.

*~*~*~*

Louis raised an eyebrow and gave a look over at Armand as the vampire slammed a door so hard that it splintered. He looked back down at his book, knowing that asking outright would be the wrong move at the moment and he needed for the alpha to calm down first. His mind wondered if it was time and if he should leave but there didn’t seem to be any more outbursts. Instead, Armand came over to where he was sitting and pulled him into a hug. “Is it time, love?” he asked. He knew the day was coming when he would need to make way for another vampire. Even though an omega had turned him, he was only a beta. He was good enough to help Armand through the ruts, but he knew Armand would need his omega and soon. He also knew that he wouldn’t just be cast aside either, which was a good comfort for the moment. As a beta, he was there to help an alpha through a rut or an omega through a difficult time until the moment of recognition between the two extremes. After that, it was up to the mated pair what they wanted, but he knew that Armand would keep him.

“I think so,” Armand said quietly. “I hate that I need to.”

“It’s biology and I know, if you could stop it, then you would. Do you know who it is at least?”

Armand grumbled. “Yes.”

“The omega cannot be that horrible.”

“It’s Lestat.”

Louis raised an eyebrow but the pit of worry in his stomach went away. Even if Armand didn’t want to keep him, Lestat would beyond a shadow of a doubt. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve known ever since I met him. The problem is that I couldn’t just claim him then. For one, he wasn’t ready and… well, you know what he’s like. Bossiest omega ever.” Armand sighed. “I can make it wait for a while. I know you’re not the most comfortable with him and… if I had to choose, I want you more than him.”

“You might change your mind when you see what he’s like in bed,” Louis said with a soft chuckle. “Also, I have the same mentality for you as I do him. I forgive but I don’t forget.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“More to protect me than hurt you. I… I’ve needed it for nights when a lot of memories come back to the surface. For the both of you.” Louis sighed. “If you still want me around, then I’ll stay but I’m not about to fight either of you for equal time. Either in bed or in a relationship.”

“I know,” Armand said, kissing Louis’ cheek. “If you’re fine with it, then I’ll leave tomorrow. We’ll figure out everything else when I come back. There’s nothing saying that he’ll come back with me and, even if he does, we’ll lay down rules and enforce them.”

Louis laughed. “You do remember who were talking about here, right?”

“The bond changes all vampires who go through it. It mellows omegas and… well, my emotional levels have gone through the roof.”

“I’ve noticed. The poor door, what did it ever do to you?”

Armand laughed. “It got in the way before I could decide if I wanted to come in or not.”

“Well, fix it before you go then,” Louis said. He grinned as Armand went about fixing the door. He was a bit worried about the fact that Lestat would be in his life again but he could only hope that the change might calm him down. Then he had a good laugh at the very thought of Lestat being anything other than himself.

*~*~*~*

Lestat… well, he was not happy. Of course he knew that one day it would hit. It was one less thing that Magnus told him before the idiot jumped into the fire and more one that he learned on his own. He sighed as he thought about how lucky Louis was to be a beta and not have to deal with all this nonsense. Also, there was an important party that he needed to attend and the entire leaking out of the ass was not something that was to be inflicted on anybody else. What Marius neglected to tell him was the ache that came. He felt empty, in a way he hadn’t in years, and no amount of feeding over the last couple of nights helped.

The soft knock on the door felt like a pounding. “What?!” he demanded.

Armand entered the room. “I see you’re still your delightful self.”

“Get out,” Lestat growled. This was the last thing he wanted to happen tonight. It didn’t help that Armand smelled amazing, as probably all alphas did, and the strong pull of desire. He felt it before, when he first crossed paths with the vampire and all the times since, but he was never sure if it would be returned. 

“I wish I could. I can feel that I am the last person you want to see right now, but I am the only person who is going to be able to help you. If you want help and want to stay alive. Nobody else is coming.”

“Yet.”

Armand smiled. “Lestat – “

“Why should I believe you now?”

“Whenever we met, what did you feel? A small electrical shock or pull of desire, dismissed because it’s not the biggest thing and you think your mind is playing tricks on you.” Armand smiled as Lestat seemed to be listening. “Nobody told you what that means, does it? At least to ones like us, unlike Louis, who is probably graced with being a beta for having to deal with the both of us.”

Lestat sighed. “How is he?”

“Good. Standing up for himself more than ever before, as I encourage it, and you’d be proud of him. I think he’d be proud of you as well, considering what I’ve been hearing. You’re a respectful member of society, donating to certain charities and people… if I had to guess, you either have an end game or are growing a heart.”

Lestat’s eyes narrowed, getting up and moving away from Armand. A spasm of pain went through his body but he didn’t show it, slowly walking away, and unable to fight back when Armand pulled him back. “Don’t assume to know me.”

Armand kissed Lestat’s cheek before kissing the middle of the vampire’s neck. He smiled as Lestat shivered. “Why didn’t you ever go back to America? Do you not realize how close you are to where we are living now? Or did you simply push it out of your mind?”

“I like where I am,” Lestat replied quietly. He tried to get away but an arm wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly, as Armand sat them down in a chair. He struggled and gasped as Armand lightly bit in the center of his neck. “Armand, don’t.”

“I have no intention of unmaking you,” Armand said, biting a bit harder to draw blood before licking where he bit and feeling Lestat go boneless. “Only you could smell like the best chocolate in the world.” He kissed down to where Lestat’s neck met the shoulder and kept a tight hold. “You’re coming back with me. We’re not mating here.”

“I’m not mating with someone who hates me,” Lestat said. He could feel the mental fog setting in, the biology of his body taking over rational thought. It didn’t help that Armand started to smell like all the good things he remembered about home.

Armand sighed. “I don’t hate you. I get annoyed with you, as you know how to push all my buttons, just like you do with everyone else. You’re still coming home with me.” 

Lestat tried to form his argument but the mental fog was taking over. Part of him panicked, but the signals to try to fight back wasn’t getting to the rest of his body. He felt Armand pick him up and he curled up closer against the vampire. Rational thought was slipping farther and farther away as he felt warm for the first time since he was turned. The scene changed, to one of the countryside, until a flash later when they were pulling up the driveway of a grand estate. He was picked up again, by Armand, and carried into a place where he could clearly smell Louis. The fog started to lift as he was placed down on a couch in a sitting room.

“Then go make it ready,” Lestat heard Louis order to Armand. Lestat tried to stand up from the couch but was pushed back down by Louis. 

“You’re probably enjoying this,” Lestat said. He resisted twisting as he sat, the empty feeling intensifying, and he could feel the heat showing on his face. 

“Yes and no,” Louis said, looking Lestat over and undoing the omega’s shirt. He batted Lestat’s hands away from stopping him, sitting down in Lestat’s lap as he unbuttoned the shirt. He undid the cuffs before taking the shirt off completely. He groaned quietly as the omega grinded against him, kissing Lestat passionately before undoing the omega’s pants. He slipped his hand in, running his fingers up and down the length slowly.

“Louis,” Lestat groaned. “Please.”

“Not my place tonight,” Louis reminded. He was about to do more when he heard his name being called, along with Lestat’s. He stood up, helping the omega up as well, and kissed Lestat’s cheek. “Come on.”

Lestat walked with Louis into the other room where the smell came off of Armand like waves. The only thing that kept him upright was the fact that Louis was there. He held onto the beta with an iron grip and was pleasantly surprised when Armand closed the door to seal all three of them in. “I like when I don’t have to explain myself.”

“You weren’t about to just let him go off anyways,” Armand said. “And, despite the idea of having you do everything I want, it wouldn’t be as much fun.”

Louis sighed. “You two could at least try and act like a normal pairing. They want nothing to do with the beta by the time this point comes.”

Lestat turned and kissed Louis deeply before starting to take off Louis’ shirt. “Since when have I ever been normal? Or had normal people around me, either ones I’ve chosen or ones shoved into my path? If I wanted that, I would have stayed when Armand offered a long time ago.”

“And missed out on creating our beta,” Armand said, pulling off Lestat’s pants and pushing a finger in. The omega was tight around his finger but slick as he pulled his finger back out with a soft whine from Lestat. “Bed.”

Louis grinned, helping get Lestat to the bed and losing his own pants as well. “Our alpha is overdressed.”

Lestat turned, taking off Armand’s shirt before the alpha quickly removed the rest of the clothes. “Much better.” He gasped as Armand leaned down and sucked on his cock as he felt Louis push a finger in to open him. He leaned into the beta as the two worked in time together and moaned loudly when Louis pushed another finger in to stretch him. One of his hands moved down to Armand’s head to try and make him go faster while the other reached around to stroke Louis.

Louis groaned and pushed in a third finger, moving them in and out faster. It wasn’t long until Lestat came in Armand’s mouth and the omega whined softly as Louis removed his fingers.

“You’re both doing so well,” Armand said as he came up and turned Lestat around. 

Louis grinned, moving and kissing Armand deeply before doing the same to Lestat. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Lestat grind against him. He reached down, taking both of their cocks into his hand and stroke them.

Lestat pulled away from the kiss as Armand pushed into him, trying to move away but was held in place by both the alpha and the beta. He whined when Armand took too long to start pushing in and out, building up a slow rhythm at first, but it wasn’t too long until it was too fast for Louis’ hand to keep up. He came again, his ass clinching down on Armand’s cock, which made the alpha growl and press Lestat down on top of Louis. It was only a few strokes later before Armand pushed the knot in, locking them in place and biting down in the middle of Lestat’s neck to start the bonding.

Lestat pulled Louis close and bit in the middle of the beta’s neck as Louis bit in the middle of Lestat’s neck on the other side. It only took a few seconds for the bond between the three of them to form and Lestat to let go of Louis’ neck and click the wound close. Louis let go of Lestat’s, licking the wound close as Armand did the same where he left a mark. Armand reached around Lestat, pulling Louis close to the two of them, as Lestat groaned at Armand emptying more inside of him. 

“That felt better than anything in ages,” Lestat said sleepily. He fell asleep against Armand and Louis, only waking up when the heat rose again with Armand and Louis taking turns fucking him.

*~*~*~*

When Lestat woke the next night, he felt a step towards normal. The ache, while still there, was less now and he smiled at seeing one of the reasons why sleeping in front of him. Louis sometimes woke up late and this was one of the rare times he was glad for it. He kissed Louis’ cheek before slowly sitting up and looking behind him at Armand. Armand was still asleep as well and he kissed the alpha’s cheek before slowly making his way off the bed. 

A hot shower and a change into clothes later, he was one of the balconies, enjoying looking out at the woods that circled the property. He didn’t need to look when Louis stepped out on the balcony to join him, as he felt Louis looking for him, and gently tested out the link to see if Armand was awake. He made note that the alpha was but out hunting for the rest of them. 

“Did you know your bite would do that?” Louis asked, breaking the silence.

“Do what?” Lestat asked innocently. Well, it would pass for innocent for anybody other than Louis.

“Did you know that you would bond all of us? Innocent doesn’t suit you.”

“No, I really should leave that to you.” Lestat turned and looked at Louis, who seemed paler than normal, and he reached out for the beta. He raised an eyebrow as Louis backed away but didn’t push it. “I didn’t know that would happen. You can choose to believe me or not.”

“It’s not supposed to happen this way.”

“We weren’t supposed to happen either, but look how that turned out. And I mean either as vampires or through this bond. If you want to run and hide, Louis, then do so. Spare me any hand wringing that you will have along the way. It’s what you do best when things do not happen according to your expectations. To the rules that you think should govern all of us. Not everyone lives that way and you should understand that by now!”

Louis blinked. “Lestat – “

“No,” Lestat said. “You think you’re the only one who doesn’t like this? Armand cares for us, yes, and will let us do whatever we want. But our actions will come back to all of us now, no matter who steps out of line.”

“So you’re angry that you cannot be the brat anymore.”

“I am angry that I am not my own, once again, and that I am feeling just as lost as I did before. I am angry that you wish to run instead of helping. At least you aren’t jumping into a pyre but you are doing far worse than he ever could.” Lestat sighed, turning away from Louis and contemplated jumping down into the forest and running himself.

Instead, he was pulled into a tight hug. “Why couldn’t you be like this before instead of hiding behind a mask?” Louis asked.

“A great many reasons.”

“Hmm,” Louis said. “Armand is making his way back. You might need to have an argument with him as well.”

“Only if he tries to keep me from leaving past a week,” Lestat said. “If I want to stay, I’ll stay. If not, then I’ll go.”

“And have Armand chase you around the Earth? Lovely.”

“You could always come with. Have him chase the two of us if you want,” Lestat said.

“I feel my traveling days are over. Besides, someone needs to stay with him. You always find someone. He doesn’t.”

“I thought I would be polite and offer. You know I’ll be back. Four times a year, maybe more if I need to, but until then, I feel we need to be our own persons. We’re one now, but it won’t be long until fights and misunderstandings happen. You don’t need that and I seem to carry it into every relationship when I stay a long time,” Lestat said.

“I think you’re wrong and she was a special case,” Louis said. “I think you tried to hold on too tight and that won’t happen here. But you do as you wish to. I won’t beg to make you stay.”

Lestat smiled and turned, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Thank you. Let’s go see to him then, since he feels close.”

Louis smiled and let Lestat go. He followed, unsure of how he felt about being part of a bond that was only supposed to hold two. When the week was up, Lestat was true to his word and left, but he also left a map of the places he would go to. Throughout the years, it was the same, with the only time being uncertain was when the Queen took him over. That was the second time that Lestat came home with them, nearly ordered to, and that time, he stayed.


End file.
